Snapshots
by YumeZoe
Summary: A series of oneshots detailing Amy's life with the Doctor and her new friends outside of the standard adventures. Part of The Story of Amelia Jessica Pond saga. Spans books 1-4.


_Symphony of Desires_

* * *

 _Post The Doctor Dances_

* * *

"Not bad." Rose complimented with a giggle as the Doctor spun her around.

"I told you I was a good dancer." The Doctor grinned as the two continued moving to the fast-paced rhythm of the song.

Neither had noticed that Amy had been hiding under the grate before they met up for their impromptu dancing session. The Scottish woman decided to keep quiet and let the two enjoy dancing. It had been a long day for all of them and they deserved a little time to unwind.

The music finally stopped and the Doctor and Rose stood laughing at something the Doctor had said. Amy could see Rose flushed from all the dancing and didn't doubt that the Doctor's respiratory bypass had kicked in.

"Got time for one last dance?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure." Rose grinned, poking her tongue between her teeth as she usually did. "So, what song now?"

"Why don't we let the TARDIS decide?" The Doctor asked her. Rose looked at him in surprise.

"She can do that?"

"Of course she can!"

"Okay then," Rose said with conviction. "We let the TARDIS choose."

Amy's heart caught in her throat as the music of the TARDIS's choosing came on. It was _'Crazy Little Thing Called Love',_ the same manic music she and the Doctor had danced to at her wedding. She winced at the sweet memory while the Doctor and Rose laughed. That was over a decade ago now, the memory. She had her boys at her side at that time. Now she only had one and he didn't look at her the same way anymore.

"I think we need a different song." The Doctor chuckled. The TARDIS growled in frustration but the Doctor was persistent. The machine finally relented and put on another bittersweet song from Amy's past. ' _You Give Me Something'_ , the song she and Rory had slow-danced to. She didn't know if this was the TARDIS' attempt at cheering her up because it was having the opposite effect on her.

How fitting that the Doctor and Rose were dancing to it now.

She watched the two with a wistful smile as they danced in time with the rhythm and couldn't help but wish the Doctor did these sort of things with her daughter. Maybe he did, when she wasn't looking.

Amy's breath caught in her throat as the Doctor and Rose leaned into each other. Her eyes widened as a flurry of emotions rushed through her: excitement, relief, fear, shock, anger and happiness, all conflicting and trying to dominate her emotions. Finally, Amy decided not to think and just watch her friends.

Unfortunately, nothing ever went the way Amy wanted.

"Doctor, there's-" Jack cut himself off as he walked into the control room. The Doctor and Rose abruptly pulled away from each other in surprise and Amy let out a growl of frustration. "Oh...I'm sorry. Really I am. I didn't mean to-"

"Jack!" Amy yelled, pushing the grating above her, which happened to be the same one the Doctor was standing on, and climbed out with an annoyed expression. The Doctor had fallen on the grating in surprise and was gawking at her. Rose had a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face. Both were sporting an interesting shade of red on their faces.

"I didn't know!" Jack defended. "I just wanted some help because my room has clothes and stuff already."

Amy raised her hands in exasperation. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I'm not stealing a person's room!" He gasped vehemently.

"You stole a _spaceship._ " Amy said incredulously. "You're honestly telling me you were scared of sleeping in a person's bed."

"Now _that's_ a pleasant thought-"

"Okay, time out!" Rose yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "It's been a long day and I'm tired. I'm calling it a night, kay?"

"No nights on the TARDIS." The Doctor said softly and smiled softly at Rose. Rose smiled back. She then turned and grabbed Amy and dragged her along.

"So, Rose..." Amy said as they continued on down the hallway. "You and the Doctor-"

"Oh god, stop!" Rose blushed. Amy grinned victoriously. "Nothing's ever going to happen between us, so stop that train of thought right now!"

Amy grinned cryptically. "We'll see, Rose. We'll see."

 **A/N:** You guys have no idea how much I adore Nine and Rose.

This is just a series of oneshots that will span throughout the whole **Story of Amelia Jessica Pond** saga, interspersed throughout. It's less clutter and doesn't detract from the main story, which is a plus, and what better way to start than with Nine/Rose with some Amy vs Jack?


End file.
